Your Body
by gd-bye
Summary: Sasuke menatap tubuh telanjang Hinata di saat Hinata pingsan. Dan ia sulit sekali untuk melupakan tubuh telanjang Hinata yang menggiurkan.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo semua. Michle author gadungan ini buat fic lagi.. tapi kali ini tentang sasuhina bukan gaahina...sebenarnya michle sedikit nyotek dari fic lain, tapi michle berani jamin kalau fic-nya gak bakalan sama...ok deh, langsung baca aja… dan sebelum kalian membaca, michle minta maaf kalau ada salah penulisan atau bahasa yang gak nyambung karena sebenarnya fic ini michle buat sendiri, tidak seperti persetanan gaara yang di bantu oleh kakak michle… so, mohon di maklumi kalau fic-nya jelek….

Peringatan :

Fic ini rated M, tapi lemon-nya gak terlalu banyak seperti persetanan gaara…

Ok deh, Happy Reading..^_^

**-oOo-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Your Body**** © Michle**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: SasuHina**

**Warning: AU, more description, no yaoi scene contained. If you like, just you read and review! But, if you Don't like? Just don't read.**

**-oOo-**

"Arrgghh…sial."

Pesta ini membosankan.

Membosankan, membosankan, sangat membosankan.

Ia ingin segera keluar dari tempat ini, tempat dimana orang-orang bodoh menghabiskan waktu mereka. Sialan. Jika saja bukan karena Naruto, ia tak akan berada di tempat seperti ini.

Pulang. Hanya itu yang ia inginkan saat ini. Tapi bagaimana mungkin, kepalanya terasa berat, rasanya kepalanya ingin pecah, mungkin ini karena pengaruh alcohol.

"Sial. Neraka macam apa ini?"

Ia ingin pulang. Pulang dan istirahat. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama di pesta keparat ini. Berlama-lama di pesta ini membuat kepalanya semangkin sakit. Sungguh, kepalanya semangkin sakit karena harus berada di pesta ini tanpa pulang.

Tentu, di bisa mengemudi. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke sekarang resmi menjadi siswa lulusan SMA pada usia 18 tahun, tapi masalahnya ia tidak memiliki mobil. Dia punya uang, bisa saja ia membeli mobil. Tapi masalahnya, perguruan tinggi tinggal berberapa bulan lagi, jadi untuk apa gunanya mobil?

Rencana-nya, ia ingin mengikuti jejak sang kakak. Kuliah di luar negeri dan menjadi penerus perusahaan Uchiha. So, untuk apa membeli mobil di Jepang padahal sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkan Jepang?

Ok, kembali ke situasi yang ia hadapi….

Sekarang, ia terdampar di pesta menjijikan yang di penuhi alcohol murahan, dan sekarang ia ingin pulang. Ya, ia ingin pulang, apa pun yang terjadi ia harus pulang dan meninggalkan pesta menjijikan ini.

Ia bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki, ingin segera pergi dari pesta laknat ini.

Buuuukkk….

"Dammit!" Sial, rasanya kepalanya ingin meledak. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa pulang jika kepalanya terasa sakit seperti ini. Bahkan berdiri saja ia tak mampu.

Ia duduk kembali. Menarik nafas dan mencoba berdiri kembali…

….Berdiri. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri. Ia lalu mulai berjalan, berjalan meninggalkan pesta yang menjijikan ini. Ia terus berjalan, berjalan dan menaiki tangga. Lalu berjalan lagi sampai ia menemukan sebuah kamar.

Perlahan, ia membuka pintu tersebut, lalu mengintip ke dalam kamar tersebut.

Tidak ada orang.

Ia langkah kan kaki-nya memasuki kamar tersebut. Lalu ia berjalan kearah tempat tidur dan berbaring di sana.

Ia tidak perduli lagi sekarang ia berada dimana. Yang ia pikirkan, hanya keluar dari pesta laknat tersebut dan istirahat. Dan mungkin Tuhan memberkati-nya karena ia menemukan kamar kosong yang bisa ia pakai untuk beristirahat.

"Nii-san…"

"Ada apa?"

"Bisa Nii-san usir meraka. Aku menyesal mengadakan pesta di rumah kita."

Menatap kesal pada teman-temannya yang penuh dengan bau alcohol dan asap rokok. Padahal, sebelum ia mengadakan pesta di rumahnya, ia sempat membuat perjanjian dengan teman-teman-nya agar tidak membawa alcohol dan sejenis-nya pada saat pesta, tapi teman-temannya mengingkari perjanjian itu.

"Ok baik lah, aku akan mengusir meraka."

"Terima kasih Nii-san."

"Ya. Pergi lah ke kamar mu, ku rasa kau perlu istirahat."

Hinata tersenyum. Huh, syukurlah ada Nii-san, kalau tidak mungkin sekarang ia akan terkurung dalam pesta mengerikan yang penuh dengan bau alcohol.

Lalu ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Ya, ia sangat membutuhkan mandi untuk menghilangkan bau alcohol dan asap rokok ini.

Setelah masuk ke kamar mandi, Hinata menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Lalu ia membuka pakaiannya yang berbau asap rokok dan alcohol, lalu menyalakan shower dan membiarkan air yang keluar dari shower membasahi tubuhnya.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, ia rasa sakit di kepalanya sudah mulai berkurang. Lalu ia mencoba untuk duduk, dan memperhatikan sekeliling-nya. Di kamar ini semuannya serba putih, dari dinding yang berwarna putih, langit-langit putih, dan lantai yang tertutup karpet berwarna putih yang kelihatan lembut….ia merasa nyaman di kamar ini, di tambah lagi kamar ini begitu bersih, berbeda jauh sekali dengan kamar-nya.

Tunggu dulu. Di mana dia sekarang?

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur. Memperhatikan sekeliling-nya lagi, mencoba untuk mengingat dimana sekarang dia berada….

…..sial. Ia tidak ingat dimana sekarang ia berada.

"Sial. Fuck."

Ia harus keluar. Ia harus segera keluar.

"Sialan. Bagaimana aku bisa keluar?"

Tunggu dulu, apa ia membawa telepon genggam-nya?

Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana jeans-nya, lalu mengeluarkan segepok uang dan permen karet.

Damn! Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa membawa Handphone.

Ia melihat sebuah jendela besar di samping lemari. Yeah, mungkin ia bisa pergi lewat jendela itu.

Lalu, ia menghampiri jendela itu dan melihat ke bawah….

…..Keparat! Sekarang ia berada di lantai dua.

Ia melihat sebuah pohon besar di dekat jendela itu. Yah, mungkin ia bisa melompat ke pohon itu dan pergi dari sini. Ia cukup tinggi, memiliki tangan berotot dan tubuh yang kekar…so, kenapa tidak?

Ia berdiri di bingkai jendela, kaki dan kedua tangannya bergetar. Tidak, ia terlalu takut untuk melakukan hal ini. "Tuhan, aku takut." Lalu ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian. Namun hasilnya nihil, kaki-nya semangkin bergetar karena semangkin takut. Tidak tidak. Ia tak bisa melakukan-nya, ini bisa mengorbankan nyawa-nya. Ia hanya memiliki satu nyawa, tidak seperti kucing yang memiliki sembilan nyawa. Lalu ia turun dari bingkai jendela, ia tak jadi melompat ke pohon itu karena terlalu mengerikan.

Melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, Hinata dibungkus handuk yang mengelilingi hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia menguap kecil. Setelah menguap kecil, ia berjalan menuju kamar-nya. Badan-nya terasa lelah sekali, rasa-nya ia tak tahan untuk segera beristirahat dan berkunjung ke alam mimpi.

Memutar kenop pintu kamar-nya, lalu mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Saat Hinata masuk kedalam kamarnya, ia melihat seorang pria dikamar-nya.

Kaki Hinata terasa lemas.

Di dalam kamar-nya ada seorang pria.

Tunggu…

Pria ini..

Ya, ia tau siapa pria ini…

Dia Uchiha Sasuke!

Tadi ia melihat pria ini di pesta, tapi kenapa sekarang laki-laki ini ada di kamar-nya?

Apa Nii-san tidak mengusirnya?

Tangan-nya mulai bergetar dan ia bisa merasakan wajah-nya memanas.

"Tunggu.. dengarkan aku… aku tau ini tidak beras,tapi-"

"Ke-ke-kenapa kau di-di kamar ku?"

"Cerita-nya panjang. Kau hanya perlu menjelaskan cara keluar dari rumah ini dan aku akan pergi."

Hinata memeluk erat handuk-nya. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuh-nya. Lalu ia merasakan kaki-nya lemas, dan tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Oh, sial."

Sasuke membuang muka. Ia tak berani menatap gadis itu. Tentu saja, gadis itu tadi pingsan dan… dan lebih parahnya lagi handuk yang melilit tubuh gadis itu terlepas. Ia tak sanggup untuk menatap gadis itu.

Tapi ia harus pulang.

Oh sial. Ia harus menyadarkan gadis itu dan menanyakan bagaimana jalan keluar dari tempat ini.

Lalu, perlahan-lahan ia kembali menatap gadis yang pingsan itu.

Sekarang bibir-nya bergetar, matanya melotot memperhatikan setiap lekuk tubuh gadis itu. Sial, ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan-nya dari tubuh gadis itu. Damn, sekarang ia merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas.

Keparat, tubuh gadis itu benar-benar bagus dan-ARGG! FUCK! Gadis itu punya dada yang besar!

Sasuke berjongkok dan meremas rambut-nya.

Tidak. Ia tidak boleh seperti ini, ia harus segera keluar. Ia harus menyadarkan gadis itu dan bertanya bagaimana jalan agar ia bisa keluar dari tempat ini.

"Tuhan memberkati ku….Tuhan memberkati ku."

Sasuke berjalan kearah gadis yang ia kenal adalah Hinata. Lalu, ia menggendong Hinata dan berusaha setengah mati agar tidak memperhatikan payudara Hinata. Namun, hasilnya NIHIL.

Saat ia menggendong Hinata, matanya tak bisa lepas dari payudara besar itu. Ia memperhatikan setiap detail payudara besar itu.

Lalu, ia membaringkan Hinata ke tempat tidur. Saat Hinata berbaring di tempat tidur, ia memperhatikan wajah Hinata lekat-lekat, lalu turun ke bawah dan memperhatikan lagi payudara besar itu, sampai akhirnya ia tersadar bahwa batang milik-nya sudah mulai berdiri.

"Sialan. Aku terangsang."

Sasuke menarik selimut dan segera menutupi tubuh Hinata. Ia bisa mati berdiri jika terus memperhatikan tubuh seksi Hinata.

**To Be Continue….**

**-oOo-**

Haha…fic-nya hancur yah….(nangis di bawah meja)

Oh ya, michle mau kasih tau.. bahwa persetanan gaara akan tetap michle update…

So, bagi yang ingin membaca kelanjutannya gak perlu kawatir. OK.


	2. Chapter 2

Woy teman-teman,,,,, your body udah update…michle juga sudah berusaha memperbaiki fic di chapter 2 ini,,, michle sedikit mengurangi kata-kata kotor, dan juga sedikit mengurangi lemon-nya…

Ok deh, Happy Reading…^_^

**-oOo-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Your Body**** © Michle**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: SasuHina**

**Warning: AU, more description, no yaoi scene contained****. ****If you like, just you read and review! But, if you Don't like? Just don't read.**

**-oOo-**

"Uhhh…"

Hinata berusaha menggerakkan tubuh-nya. Kepalanya terasa berat, leher-nya sakit, dan entah kenapa ia merasa sangat kedinginan.

"Dingin…"

Ia membuka kedua mata-nya, lalu mengamati sekelilingnya...

….ia berada di kamar yang serba putih dan bersih, aroma lavender menyebar di seluruh ruangan. Yup, ia yakin ia masih di kamar-nya.

Ia mencoba untuk duduk, menggerakan tubuh-nya yang serba sakit. Namun saat ia menggerakan kaki-nya, ia merasa menendang sesuatu.

Buuukkkk…

"Arrrggggghhhh…sial!"

Ada suara di balik selimut….

…..tunggu dulu, itu jelas bukan suara-nya.

Lalu itu suara siapa?

"Ha-ha-hantu." Hinata berbicara pelan saat melihat benda yang seperti pantat ayam didalam selimut-nya.

"Kyaaaa…..pergi kau hantu pantat ayam!"

Ia menarik selimut itu dan betapa terkejut-nya ia saat melihat seorang pria didalam selimut itu. Pria rambut pantat ayam….

…..tunggu dulu, rasa-nya ia juga punya teman dengan style rambut pantat ayam, tapi siapa ya?

?

?

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uc-uc-uchiha-san, ke-kenapa kau tidur di te-tempat tidur ku?"

Sasuke kaget setengah mati saat mendengar teriakan seorang gadis yang menyebut-nya pantat ayam. Sial, kenapa style rambut keren seperti milik-nya ini disebut pantat ayam?

"Bisa kah kau tidak menyebut pantat ay—"

Kata-kata Sasuke terhenti saat melihat gadis di depan-nya...

…..di depan-nya ada Hinata, dan parah-nya lagi Hinata tidak memakai apa-apa.

Hinata telanjang.

"Uhh…"

Ada yang aneh, rasa-nya Uchiha-san seperti melotot ke arah-nya. Apa ada yang salah dengan diri-nya?

Ia memerhatikan bagian bawah tubuh-nya, berusaha mencari hal yang janggal dalam diri-nya….

…..sial, tak ada satu lembar pakaian yang menempel pada tubuh-nya. Ia, ia telanjang bulat.

"Kyaa…"

Ia berlari mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh-nya. Sial, ternyata dari tadi ia telanjang bulat. Pantas saja Uchiha-san melotot ke arah-nya.

Damn, ia tak bisa memalingkan pandangan-nya dari tubuh gadis itu. Tubuh gadis itu sungguh begitu sexy. Sial, tubuh gadis ini betul-betul membuat-nya gila.

"Uc-uchiha-san, ke-kenapa kau a-ada di kamar ku?"

Ia membaca segala mantra agar dapat memalingkan pandangan-nya dari tubuh Hinata.

"Uc-uchi-uchiha-san, kenapa kau di—"

"Arrrggghhh…. Hinata, cerita-nya panjang, kau hanya perlu menunjukan jalan keluar dari rumah ini dan semua masalah ini selesai."

"Ja-jalan keluar?"

"Ya. Kau tau betapa besar rumah mu ini sehingga aku pusing mencari pintu keluar-nya. Kau pikir aku betah berlama-lama di tempat ini."

Sasuke membohongi Hinata. Jelas sekali ia betah berlama-lama di kamar Hinata agar ia dapat melihat tubuh Hinata yang menggiurkan itu.

"Oh."

"Cepat tunjukan jalan keluar-nya!"

"Ehhh….ano, dari sini k-kau be-berjalan lurus, la-lalu menuruni ta-tangga, setelah i-itu be-belok kiri da-dan disitu ada pin-pintu un-untuk keluar."

Ia turun dari tempat tidur, lalu membuka pintu kamar Hinata dan bergegas pergi dari tempat ini.

Namun, sebelum pergi, ia sempat menatap kearah Hinata, dan ia melihat Hinata berbaring di lantai….

…..tunggu dulu, ia yakin Hinata pingsan.

Jujur, ingin saja ia menolong Hinata agar tidak pingsan di lantai yang dingin itu. Tapi sayang, ia tak ingin mati konyol karena berlama-lama disini.

Hinata menyesal karena harus jatuh pingsan ke lantai, bukan karena ada kemungkinan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke melihatnya pingsan, hanya saja pasti memalukan, jatuh telanjang bulat di hadapan laki-laki.

Seluruh tubuh-nya terasa sakit. Sial, mengapa ia tidak bisa tersandung ke tempat tidurnya dan pingsan di sana? Uhhh, kenapa ia harus pingsan di lantai dingin dan keras seperti ini?

"Hinata-sama, apa anda baik-baik saja?"

Hinata menoleh kearah pelayan-nya. Lalu ia menoleh kearah pintu, namun ia melihat Neji meringis dan menjauh dari kamar-nya.

Butuh waktu satu menit bagi Hinata untuk menyadari bahwa ia tidak memakai pakaian.

"Lebih baik anda berpakaian dulu sebelum bertemu dengan Neji-sama."

Pelayan itu berjalan keluar dari kamar Hinata, lalu menutup pintu kamar Hinata. Meninggalkan Hinata sendirian untuk berpakaian.

Hinata bangkit dari tempat tidur-nya, berjalan menuju lemari pakaian-nya. Hinata berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati agar ia tidak melihat cermin besar di samping lemari-nya. Jujur saja, sampai sekarang ia masih terlalu malu untuk melihat bayangan tubuh telanjang-nya.

Sekarang Hinata memakai celana dalam hitam dan bra cup E berwarna hitam. Ia tau betapa besar size bra-nya, dan hal itu lah yang membuat-nya terlalu malu untuk menatap bayangan tubuh-nya telanjang.

"Hinata, kau sudah berpakaian?"

"Ahh…sabar Nii-san, aku be-belum berpakaian."

Hinata mengambil daster berwarna hijau dan memakai-nya, lalu mengambil sisir dan mulai menyisir rambut indigo milik-nya. Lalu menghampiri cermin besar yang berada di samping lemari-nya, memeriksa pakaian yang ia pakai.

"Nii-san, aku su-sudah berpakaian."

Pintu terbuka, dan Neji Hyuuga melangkah masuk, mengenakan kemeja hitam dan celanan jean.

"Kenapa kau bisa pingsan tanpa busana seperti itu?"

"Ano…..mu-mungkin hanya ka-karena kelelahan, Nii-san." Hinata berbohong kepada Neji, jelas sekali ia pingsan karena seorang laki-laki yang menatap-nya telanjang.

Neji menghampiri-nya, lalu meletak-kan tangan-nya di kening Hinata. "Ya, kurasa kau butuh beristirahat."

Neji melangkah keluar dari kamar Hinata. "Akan ku suruh pelayan mengantarkan sarapan ke kamar mu."

"I-iya. Terima kasih Nii-san."

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar-nya, lalu melepas seluruh pakaian-nya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Hari yang melelahkan."

Ia menyalakan shower dan membiarkan air yang keluar dari shower membasahi tubuh-nya. Setelah itu ia mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuh-nya. Lalu ia melangkah menuju lemari, mengambil celana pendek dan memakai-nya. Setelah itu ia melompat menuju tempat tidur untuk beristirahat.

Hari ini ia lelah sekali, begitu banyak hal yang dapat membuat-nya gila. Mulai dari pesta membosankan yang di penuhi alcohol murahan, sampai menatap tubuh gadis telanjang yang memiliki dada yang besar.

"Arrggghh…"

Sial! Bayangan Hinata tanpa busana kembali melintas di kepala-nya.

Ia mengambil bantal untuk menutupi wajah-nya. Namun tiba-tiba, pikiran lain melintas di kepala-nya.

Apa Hinata akan menceritakan kejadian tadi malam kepada keluarga-nya. Bagaimana jika ia menceritakan kejadian tadi malam kepada Hiashi?

"Arrgggg…..sial!"

Sasuke terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan hal itu. Ia ingin istirahat dan berkunjung ke alam mimpi.

**TBC…**

**-oOo-**

Hahahah… parah ya fic-nya…. Maklum lah, fic ini michle buat mendadak, bahkan tidak sampai dua jam fic jelek ini michle buat… tapi michle harap, ada yang mau review fic jelek ini..

Ok, Michle mau mengucapkan SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL ADHA bagi yang merayakan…

Jujur saja, michle gak tau apa itu Idul Adha, tapi yg jelas, kakek michle yg beragama muslim merayakan hal ini, jadi michle ikut-ikut deh merayakan idul adha, lagi pula, idul adha menyenangkan loh, soal-nya banyak sekali makanan yang enak-enak…^_^


End file.
